Nicktoons - The Fox Is Coming
by SpongeFan257
Summary: SpongeBob SquarePants/Fairly OddParents/Jimmy Neutron/Danny Phantom/Family Guy/Simpsons Crossover. When trouble stirs throughout the multiverse, it's up to Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, Danny, Stewie, Brian and Bart to stop their respective villains, who have also teamed up in an effort to take over. Rated for language used for Simpsons and Family Guy characters.
1. Additions, Detections, Realisations

_Hey, everyone! I've got a new story I think you'll enjoy! It's a weird crossover piece but I'm sure you'll love it. You may wonder why I publish new stories when I haven't eve finished my other stories. Let's just say I like giving out new material and letting you see it before I lose the idea. This story has been around for a couple days, and I plan to do a LittleBigPlanet 2 level that's loosely based on the idea of this story. So if you're on LBP2 in the next couple months, look out for it in my 'SpongeBob and Friends' series. It'll say that it's the fourth in the series._

_Without further ado, I give you the story!_

* * *

><p>A SpongeFan257 Story<p>

**Nicktoons – The Fox Is Coming**

Jimmy Neutron was in his lab, working on an invention with his multi-verse friends Timmy Turner, Danny Fenton and SpongeBob SquarePants alongside him. They had recently came back from a battle from Calamitous. It had been one that the Nicktoons were ashamed of. Having seen that they were outnumbered in terms of men and supplies, they were force to retreat.

"Gee," SpongeBob began, "We sure got beat in that last battle."

"Yeah," Danny shamefully admitted, "But it wasn't our fault!"

Timmy walked over to Jimmy, "Is that why you're improving your multi-dimensional portal and our recallers?" the buck-toothed asked.

"Indeed it is, Turner." Jimmy replied, putting a wrench down, "I need to find out where those Sideshow, Bertram and Penelope guys came from."

"In another universe?" Danny asked.

"They would have to be." Timmy answered for the genius, "Did you see that Sideshow guy?"

"Yeah," SpongeBob agreed, "And those other two guys looked like they was younger than you two." He pointed over to Jimmy and Timmy.

"Somehow, Calamitous must have improved his multi-dimensional portal to go to other worlds, and recruited the meanest villains around." Jimmy suggested.

"And with every villain… there's a hero!" SpongeBob exclaimed, getting what the genius was saying.

"Exactly." Jimmy stated, "So I'm gonna make sure we get the good guy-"

"Or the villain's nemesis." Timmy interrupted.

"Yes, even though that doesn't apply in our case with one of us, but he is still worthy." Jimmy pointed his thumb over to SpongeBob, who did not notice. "And fight with them, so we have more of an understanding and are no longer outnumbered."

"Good idea." Danny congratulated.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another universe, a family was watching the news.<p>

"Hello." The anchorman greeted, "And welcome to Channel Five News. Today, a group of villains were seen breaking into an army supply store. The culprits were not caught but were indentified as a crazy man, an old man, a tall green guy, a yellow skinned guy with big shoes, two babies and a…" he looked at his script with confusion at the next culprit's identity, "plankton? Boy, some crazy group. And now sports!"

The baby ran up to his room. He went to his toy box and moved the baseball bat that was inside, which acted like a switch. He then watched his closet move to reveal an entrance to a secret laboratory. He went inside and grabbed a device, before proceeding to type on his super-computer.

In the baby's bedroom, the family dog knocked on the door; even though it was open, he didn't like to intrude.

"Stewie?" he called out, "What's goin' on?"

"Come in, Brian! And close the door when you do! I don't want my crappy family parading in and seeing this secret, now would I?" the baby answered, with a British tone.

Brian walked towards the secret room, after entering Stewie's room and closing the door behind him. He looked at the computer and then back at Stewie.

"Will you please tell me what the hell is up with you?" he asked.

Stewie looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"You ran up here after they talked about the suspects of that army store robbery."

"Oh yeah, that."

Brian's eyes widened, "No."

"What is up with you?" Stewie asked, annoyed.

"You did it, didn't you?"

Stewie got mad, "How dare you accuse me of such! I've been in the goddamn house all day, even when it happened. I don't even know of any yellow people or planktons so where the hell do you get off?"

Brian crossed his arms, "Well if you didn't do it, who did?"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to figure out." Stewie replied, "It would seem that one of the two babies is none other than Bertram, but as for the other, I would say for sure that they are from our universe."

The word 'universe' caught Brian off-guard, "Universe?" he repeated, "What do you mean?"

"Even though it is possible that the crazy man and the old man could be from the same universe, the plankton, the yellow man, and the green man are not and are each in different universes. I plan on going to the army store and scanning DNA for some identification of them all. Then, if all goes well, I going to recruit my own army and take down those sons of bitches!"

Stewie got off the chair and grabbed Brian's hand, "Where are you taking me?" the dog questioned.

"You're driving me to that store."

* * *

><p>In yet another universe, a family was watching the news.<p>

"This just in," the reporter began, shown to be standing with a clown, "TV celebrity Krusty The Clown was robbed!"

The clown grabbed the microphone, "It's true! I saw them take it all!" he sobbed.

"And do you have any clues as to who the thieves were?" asked a nearby police officer.

"One of them was Sideshow Bob." The boy watching TV cringed at the mention of that culprit's name.

"'One of them?'" the reporter repeated, "Can you give us the others?"

"Sure can! There was this creepy guy, this old and crazy guy with a bad moustache, a guy who was floating, this little girl with a little boy, and a tiny guy."

"Odd group to look out for, wouldn't you say, folks?" the reporter asked, looking towards the camera to show that he was addressing the audience at home.

The mother watching looked at her two oldest children, "Bart, Lisa," she began, "Did you two have anything to do with that?"

"Don't have a cow, Mom." Bart, the oldest, exclaimed.

"Yeah! We've been with you all day!" Lisa added.

The father put his hand on his wife's shoulder, "Marge, it couldn't be them! You know how much the kids love Krusty. Even Maggie loves him!" he pointed over to the baby, currently sitting on Marge's lap.

"I guess so, Homer." Marge sighed.

Meanwhile, Lisa looked at her brother, "Bart, do you know what Sideshow Bob has gotten himself into?"

Bart shrugged.

"Did you hear that a non-human, two kids and a tiny being were a part of the robbery?" she asked, giving out the hint.

"Yeah. Why?"

Lisa slapped her head, "It would mean that those guys were from other universes!"

"What makes you so sure of that?" Bart questioned.

"Do we have any smart kids in the town?" Lisa retorted, but just when Bart was about to give her a response of 'Yeah, you and Martin', she added, "That would do such a thing?"

"No, I guess not." Bart responded with a shrug.

"Let's go see Professor Frink. He'll know what to do!"

Lisa took her brother's arm as they headed for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>SF257 (me):<strong>_ What did you think? I've got an ultimate crossover and one of the weirdest ones_ possible.

**Reader:** _Does this mean the Nicktoons will swear in this story?_

**SpongeBob:** _Do we get to save the day with our new friends later on?_

**Stewie:** _Does this mean I'm a part of _Nickelodeon_ fanfiction?_

**Brian: **_Can you just finish _SpongeFan257's The Simpsons Guy _before you do this? __Then at least I have some sort of major role with worthy characters before I share the main role with kids show characters and lose the ability to do what I normally would do as Brian Griffin from_ Family Guy.

**Bart:** _Do I join the Nicktoons?_

**Lisa:** _Do I get to as well?_

**Meg:** _Am I in the_ story?

**SF257: **_No, Yes, Sorta, That's a plan, Yes, No, Yes (but only a little_ bit).

**SF257:** _Hope you enjoy the story and my other stories as well. Next chapter to come in a month or so in order to make room for my _Strings Attached, Twenty Years Later _and _The Simpsons Guy stories?

**SpongeBob: **_(sobbing) But why?_ WHY?

**SF257:** _SpongeBob, you're in two of the stories that I'm going to write for within the month._


	2. New Places, New Places, New Bases

_Hey, everyone! Despite what I said before, I'm publishing earlier! You'll love it! And don't worry, my others stories will be updated!_

_Now the second chapter, where they all come together._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – New Places, New Faces, New Bases<strong>

At Stewie's house, he and Brian had just recently returned from the army store, having retrieved all the DNA samples the baby could get his hands (obviously in gloves) on. Stewie quickly went up to his room, avoiding his mother, Lois, who was sitting on the couch with Peter, her husband.

Around fifteen minutes later, Brian was watching TV with Peter and Lois until got a text from Stewie.

_**Meet me upstairs now.**_

Brian quickly got up and sauntered up to the baby's room without being questioned by the parents. The dog then opened the door and went in. To his surprise, Stewie was actually at the orange table in the corner of the room, but when he got closer Brian realised that Stewie was looking at some paper from his experiment.

Stewie acknowledged Brian's presence without turning around, "Look." He said.

Brian took the pictures and examined them each individually. Stewie had done a hell of a job with these, as each sheet had pictures of each villain along with some information regarding their birthplace and residence.

"This is really impressive, Stewie." Brian exclaimed.

"Mmn." Stewie agreed, "I found all these guys by researching them after finding their names online."

Brian read out the names, "Finbar Calamitous, Denzel Crocker, Vlad Plasmius, Sheldon Plankton, Sideshow Bob, Bertram…" he then looked up at the baby, "Where'd the second baby, as they said there were two of them?" he asked, looking in Stewie's eyes.

Stewie bit his lip, wondering whether to show him or not. This person was, as the baby predicted, in their universe. But, it was this one particular baby that startled him the most. "Here." He gave Brian the last piece of paper.

Brian looked at the last culprit. His eyes widened with fright. He was speechless. _Uh oh. _He thought. _She's gonna be trouble._ This was the baby that tried to kill him. This was the baby that turned his best friend against him and then try to kill him. She did what Stewie used to dream of, which was killing his mother.

"Penelope?" the dog managed to say.

"My guess is that she's still evil and joined the others in a heartbeat." Stewie predicted. He then muttered, "Pain-in-the-ass bitch."

"We need to stop them, but they could be anywhere!" Brian cried.

"No fear. I did extra research, as I'm able to use the multiverse remote to get information. It turns out that a bunch of heroes like us are in a town called Retroville. It's Calamitous' hometown, as well."

"You think we can get there?"

"Taken care of." Stewie pulled out his multiverse remote and smiled. "We'll be kicking ass all day!"

* * *

><p>In Bart and Lisa's universe, the two oldest Simpson children went over to the professor's house. They had knocked and pounded on the door several times but it seemed that he was not home. Bart quickly suggested breaking into the basement, and Lisa, knowing that she'd be powerless, obliged. They were currently wandering around the basement (which was actually the laboratory) looking for a device.<p>

"Bart, I don't think we should be doing this…" Lisa said uneasily.

"Stop being a wuss and help me look!" Bart snapped.

Lisa continued to look until she caught her eyes on a big machine.

"Bart…"

"Maybe I shoulda brought Maggie…" Bart muttered to himself, before yelling at his sister, "What is it now, Lis?"

She pointed at the machine, "I think I know the answer to our problems."

Bart went over and saw the machine in full detail. It was a dark grey portal device with a sign saying: 'FRINK'S MULTIVERSAL WORLD PORTAL." Bart grinned as he looked at it. But before he could get in, Lisa stopped him and showed him another sign on the machine. Underneath the first sign it said in smaller letters: 'NOT FULLY DEPENDANT'.

"Yeah, so?" the preteen asked.

"It means that it could take you somewhere else!" Lisa cried.

"I don't even know where Bob is." Bart pointed out. He then pressed a button from the inside, "It wouldn't kill me to find out." Bart was beginning to disappear, much to Lisa's shock, but before he left, Bart added, "Tell Mom and Dad that I'll be home in a couple days."

With those last words, Bart was gone.

"Oh, Bart," Lisa said in sadness as tears went down her face, "I hope you'll be OK."

She ran out of the house crying as she went home, but not before cleaning herself up in order to avoid questioning.

* * *

><p>In Retroville, Jimmy was finishing his multi-dimensional portal while Timmy, Danny and SpongeBob watched. It had been a half hour, and so little progress had been made each minute, but being a minor repair, it was reasonable.<p>

"Are you nearly done, dude?" Danny asked.

"All…moooss…" Jimmy responded as he finished off. After finishing, he exclaimed, "Done!"

Timmy, who turned out to have fallen asleep, looked at it and scoffed, "It doesn't look any different."

"It was a minor improvement!" Jimmy pointed out, before sitting on a chair between SpongeBob and Timmy.

Jimmy had accidently bumped SpongeBob head with his elbow, causing the sponge to wake up, "AHHH!" he screamed.

"AAHHH!" the others screamed in response.

After calming down for a second, SpongeBob shook his head wildly, looking around, "What's happening?" he asked.

"We're waiting for Neutron to do something with that portal so he can get us some teammates," Timmy explained.

"Or…" Danny chirped in, "Does he expect them to come to us?"

With that, the ghost boy and buck-toothed laughed into hysterics. Jimmy went red while SpongeBob looked at the portal, to see if someone would come through it.

Suddenly, the four heard a faint creaming sound. It sounded young, and like a boy's scream. Jimmy wondered if the boy was young like his or older like Danny, but he went with the former option.

"It's coming from the portal!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

They all watched with anticipation. Nothing seemed to be happening at the moment. Jimmy crossed his fingers, pleading that Danny would have actually been unintentionally right. Luckily, he was right when Bart flew out of the portal and landed on the floor.

"Oomph!" the yellow preteen cried in pain.

Bart got up and looked around. He saw three humans with a more paler skin than he had while the other was also yellow, but not a human. They were all looking at him, concerned. Bart felt nervous as to what to do next but was soon taken by SpongeBob's arms.

"Hey there!" the sponge greeted. "What universe did you come from?"

Bart gently pushed back and stood in front of them, speechless, while they were looking at him. He focused his attention on SpongeBob, and what he had said. The fact that this odd person knew about universes made Bart wonder if it was one of the professor's failed experiment used as a test subject for the portal, but he quickly shook it off.

Jimmy stepped forward, "Uh, hey. Who are you?"

"I'm Bart Simpson. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Jimmy Neutron, and welcome to my lab." Jimmy greeted kindly to the boy.

"Your lab, eh?" Bart pondered as he started to look around. "Are you a nerd or somethin?'"

Timmy brightened, "I like him." He told the others.

Jimmy, taking no offense, answered softly, "Yes. For I am a Boy Genius. However, I do build weaponry and know how to teach the bad guys a thing or two."

Bart smiled and walked back to the Nicktoons, "That's swell. I need something to take down Sideshow Bob and his other cronies."

"'Sideshow Bob'?" SpongeBob repeated in question.

"Yeah, Mr. Cheese. His name's Sideshow Bob and right now he's probably out to kill me."

"My name is SpongeBob SquarePants, so use it when you address me, OK?" Danny, Timmy and Jimmy all got startled when they heard SpongeBob talk like this, as he never really did.

"Whatever." Bart scoffed, "I'm not scared of a- how old are you?"

SpongeBob crossed his arms and put on a sly smile, "Nineteen." He said.

"Ay, Carumba!" the Simpson boy exclaimed, as he did not call for SpongeBob to be that old.

SpongeBob shook his current state away and smiled, "And also there's Timmy, who's that one with the pink hat…" he motioned over to Timmy, then at Danny as he said, "And this is Danny. He can become a ghost!"

"Really? That's awesome!" Bart said amazed.

"Well, you kn-"

Before Danny could tell Bart his story, a flash appeared near SpongeBob's position. After flicking on and off twice, it finally stopped when it showed two figures coming into everyone's view. To everyone's surprise, the figures turned out to be of a dog and a baby; the latter was holding a device in his right hand.

"I swear to god Brian that's the LAST time we visit the goddamn dog universe!" Stewie shouted at the canine.

"Fine by me." Brian laughed sarcastically, "I've already got you to act like a dog so whatever you have in stall for me isn't gonna change my attitude!"

"Kiss Meg." Stewie said quickly.

"How- you win." Brian sighed and put his head down, but from here he could see Stewie staring off to the side, "What are you…"

He followed Stewie's direction, to see five pairs of eyes (one of which was right next to them) looking at them.

"Ohhhh…" Brian began.

"…crap!" Stewie finished.

* * *

><p>How was it? Like how they come together? It was unexpected for the Nicktoons!<p>

SpongeBob's attitude... well, crossing over with FOX does have it's side effects.

Swearing is only for Family Guy and Simpsons characters. Nicktoons won't swear like they do, but like they do in their own shows. Family Guy is dialled down for younger audiences and to fit with the other shows with ease.

Next chapter coming soon! Please review!


End file.
